Beacons provide flashing light signals for vehicles such as fire trucks and police cars. Beacons typically have a plurality of lights (e.g., LEDs) mounted inside a lens or other outer cover. The lights are typically connected to a controller that controls operation of the lights. The controller can turn off all the lights for periods when no signal lighting is needed. Further, when signal lighting is desired, the controller can turn the lights on and off (e.g., in a sequence in which some of the lights are on and others may be off during a particular instant) in various patterns to create various signal lighting effects. It can be complicated to connect each of the lights to the controller during assembly of a beacon because the lights are typically positioned so they collectively form an annular configuration and face radially outward in different directions and this complicates the assembly.